Fun at Resort
by Kairauchiha
Summary: So, this is not my usual style of writing. It is basically PWP. Naruto and Hinata called Sasuke and Sakura on their private island and all of them have some fun. Requested by brother of kane.


It was another normal day in Konoha. Civilians were walking on the road, eating ramen. Children were playing in the park. Sasuke was watching TV with Sakura laying on his lap. Suddenly the phone rang and Sasuke picked it up.

"Hello dobe," Sasuke said.

"Hey teme, I have amazing news," Naruto shrieked from the phone.

"What? I don't have time for your non sense ramen eating competition," Sasuke sighed.

"No, it's something different. I and Hinata are on vacation in this awesome place. Remember the island, we got after the war was over. So, we have decided to make it our private nude island. So, you and Sakura-Chan can come here and have fun."

"Have you lost your mind?" Sasuke shouted.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she heard him shouting.

"That dobe wants us to go to some private nude island."

"Let's go then," Sakura replied coolly.

"What!?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Why not?" Sakura's hand sneaked under Sasuke's pants and gave his dick a light squeeze and gave him a seductive smile.

"Ok dobe, we are coming," Sasuke replied on the phone.

"And don't bring any cloths except the ones you are wearing," Naruto said as he ended the call.

Next day, Sasuke and Sakura reached the island and saw Naruto and Hinata, waiting for them. They went to their private beach house.

"So what are you waiting for? No clothes allowed," Naruto smiled.

Naruto and Hinata started taking off their clothes. Sakura couldn't believe that shy Hinata could do this. Naruto's muscular body was tanned due to the sun and his dick stood large and hard. Hinata was still pale with huge boobs and shaved pussy.

"Ok, let's do it," Sasuke said as he started pulling off his cloths. Sakura licked her lips as his lean muscles and his long dick was revealed. Sakura took off her tank top then her mini skirt. She hesitated before taking off her bra and panties. Sasuke eyed her rosy nipples and shaven pink pussy.

"Let's go to the beach," Naruto said.

Sasuke wanted to touch his naked beautiful wife so much. His dick was erect and he just wanted to push it inside her juicy vagina.

Naruto and Hinata were having wild sex for a week before they came, still Naruto just couldn't keep his hands off Hinata. He was groping her boobs from behind and slapping her ass as they were walking. Sasuke and Sakura were watching them and were getting more aroused.

"Naruto, stop it, you are making them uncomfortable," Hinata blushed.

"I know they want it too," Naruto said as he started sucking Hinata's nipple. His hands crept downwards into Hinata's pussy and started rubbing her clit. She started moaning.

Sasuke and Sakura left them on the beach and went in the water. Sasuke pulled Sakura closer and started kissing her, licking her lips and tongue. He hand went behind to squeeze her round ass. They could see Naruto bent Hinata in doggy style and was fucking her from behind. Hinata's moan could be heard from there. They were getting more aroused.

Sasuke slapped Sakura's ass. Sakura moaned and felt her pussy get wetter. Sasuke put his dick on her clit and started rubbing it on her clit. He took her boobs in his hand and started squeezing it and pinching her nipples.

"Ahhhhh.. Sasuke..put it in..I want it..Fuck me," Sakura screamed.

Sasuke lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his torso. He pushed his hard dick inside her wet cunt. He grabbed her ass and started fucking her. He grunted and pushed inside her harder and harder. Sakura's moans were increasing. She could see Hinata on the beach with her leg spread wide and Naruto pushing inside of her.

Sakura could feel her orgasm approaching. "Sasuke, ahh..I am going to cum," she moaned and she felt the knot in her stomach tightening. Sasuke grunted as her pussy walls clutched his dick and he came inside her. Sakura felt her orgasm wash over her.

These continued for days. They would fuck each other anywhere and everywhere. The couples always heard or saw each other doing it again and again.

Sakura was on the bed with her hand tied and ass upwards. Sasuke was slapping her ass and rubbing her pussy lips. She whimpered. Just then Naruto came in with Hinata.

"Hey dobe," Sasuke said as he slapped Sakura's ass. "Do you want to slap her ass?"

"Seriously?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Naruto, please slap my ass," Sakura whimpered.

Naruto came near her and Sasuke moved away from there. Naruto touched her ass and she moaned. He landed a soft slap on her ass. Her pussy oozed with juices. He slapped her harder and continued slapping her ass. He pussy was getting wetter.

"Ahhhhh..Naruto..more," Sakura moaned bucking her hips towards Naruto.

Sasuke was standing behind Hinata and was fondling her boobs. Hinata mewled and her nipples became hard. Sasuke pulled on them. Milk started flowing out her nipples.

"Do you like it Hinata?" Sasuke whispered in her ear. "Do you want more?" Sasuke slapped her huge boobs.

"Yes," Hinata moaned, squeezing her thighs

Sasuke put his hands on her thighs and spread them apart. He juicy pussy opened up and juices flowed down. Sasuke dipped a finger in her pussy and started rubbing her clit. Hinata's knees buckled and she screamed. Sasuke pulled one nipple to his mouth and started sucking her milk.

Naruto was slapping Sakura's ass and fingering her clit furiously. Bothe Sakura and Hinata were moaning loudly. They were so close to coming. The guys started fingering them harder till they screamed and came and squirted on their hands.

"Hey, I have an idea," Naruto grinned as he was untying Sakura. Once she got untied, she jumped on his laps and started grinding her pussy on his dick.

"What dobe?" Sasuke asked as he was holding Hinata's head while she was giving him a blowjob.

"What about we have a foursome every day?"

"Sounds interesting."

"Ok some rules, we should always act like wild animals in heat and fuck one another always. We should fuck the girls in their pussy and mouth. And we shouldn't take out while cumming and let's forget about our marriage during the days we are on the island," Naruto said as he was squeezing Sakura's boobs and rubbing his dick on her pussy.

"Agreed," Sasuke smirked as he started pumping in his Hinata's mouth harder and harder.

Naruto pushed Sakura on the bed and spread her legs to expose her pussy. He slapped it and more juices came out. He held his dick and pushed it inside her. He started humping her mercilessly. Sakura's eyes rolled back as she drooled.

Sasuke had Hinata against the wall and was pumping into her pussy. Her sensitive nipples were rubbing against the wall. Sasuke slapped her ass and continued humping her.

Both of them were humping the girls furiously and pushed inside them and came.

The whole week continued like this. Sasuke and Naruto fucking Sakura and Hinata. Soon, the last day of their vacation came. So, they planned something special.

"Let's play spin the bottle with a twist," Naruto exclaimed.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Whoever the bottle lands on, the other person can do anything with that person," Naruto grinned.

"Let's play then," Sasuke smirked.

They were sitting on the living room floor. Naruto spin the bottle and it landed on Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke eyed Sakura's naked body.

"Anything?" Sasuke stood up and went towards Sakura.

He held her legs and spread them wide. He used his fingers to open her pussy lips. Her pussy was already wet with juices flowing down. He inserted two fingers inside them and started pumping them furiously. Sakura moaned and pulled her nipples with her hand.

Her moans were growing louder and louder. Her pussy walls were clamping around his fingers. He knew she was going to cum, so he pulled out his finger and she let out a whimper. Satisfied , he went back to his seat.

Naruto spin the bottle again and it landed on Sakura and Naruto.

"So, it is my turn," Naruto grinned and went towards Sakura. She held her head and pushed her towards his hard dick.

"Suck," he commanded.

Sakura held Naruto's dick in her hand and started pumping it slowly. She licked the top and then started sucking on it. She slowly put his whole dick in her mouth and was sucking on it. Her lips licked it slowly. Naruto groaned and pushed his dick more inside her mouth. She started picking up pace bobbing her head on his dick.

Sasuke pulled Hinata in his lap, with her back against his chest. He started squeezing her huge boobs and fingering her cunt. Hinata let out soft moans as milk started coming out of her boobs again.

"Ahhhhh Sasuke," Hinata moaned. "More."

Sasuke stopped fondling her and turned her around to face him. He picked her up and pushed his dick inside her. He started pushing his dick in and out of her wet pussy. Hinata clutched his shoulder to keep balance while she was bouncing on his lap. Sasuke took one of her nipples in his mouth and started sucking the milk out of her boobs. He fucked her harder and harder and pushed inside her and came. He pulled out of her. His cum was flowing out of her pussy.

Here, Naruto had Sakura in doggy style and was fucking her pussy. He held one of her dangling boobs in his hand and squeezed it, till milk squirted out of it. He fucked her faster and harder. Sakura was moaning like crazy.

"Give me more Naruto," she screamed.

Naruto increased his speed. He pushed hard inside her and came. He pulled out of her cum filled pussy. His cum was dripping out of her pussy. Sakura felt a pair of hands pulling her towards him. Sasuke pulled Sakura's back towards him and slammed his dick inside her ass.

"Oh my..." Sakura's eyes rolled back at the new sensation.

Naruto came from the front and pushed his dick inside of Sakura's pussy. Both of them started fucking her furiously. Naruto was squeezing Sakura's boobs and pinching her nipples.

Hinata sat against the wall watching Sakura get fucked by Naruto and Sasuke. She was furiously fingering her pussy and sucking on her boobs.

Soon, both of them came inside Sakura. They pulled out of her to see both of her holes drip with cum. They left her on the floor with cum dripping from her pussy and ass and proceeded to fuck Hinata.

Naruto pushed inside Hinata's ass from the back and Sasuke pushed into her pussy. They pushed inside her harder and faster. Naruto was playing with Hinata's clit making her moan and Sasuke was sucking her huge boobs. They pushed inside her hard and came. Hinata fell on the floor as they pulled out of her. Both her ass and pussy over filled with cum and it was dripping from her holes.

Naurto made Hinata lay on the ground and held her boobs his hands and pushed his boobs in between them. He started tit fucking her and squeezed her boobs harder. She started squirting her milk all over his cock. He fucked her tits harder and harder and came all over her boobs and face.

Naruto made Sakura stand in doggy style and Sasuke did the same to Hinata with them facing each other. They started fucking the girl's pussies. Hinata and Sakura started kissing each while their pussies were being fucked. They squeezed their boobs and pulled on their nipples. They fucked the girls harder and harder. When they were about to cum they pulled out their dicks and started pumping their dick. The girls laid on the floor looking hungry for their cum. They pumped harder and came all over Sakura and Hinata.

The night went on like that till all of them were spent. They laid on the floor. Hinata's and Sakura's pussies and asses were filled with Naruto's and Sasuke's cum. Their pussies were swollen by being fucked all night. There was cum all over their body sticking to their hair, their boobs, their nipples and their pussies.


End file.
